Claire's Big Date Background information
by purpleviking
Summary: This is about the information that isn't in Claire's Big Date by rosececilia. There will be switching of POVs co-writers rosececilia & Amanda Rich


**Claire's Big Date - Background Information ****_(that isn't in the story)_**

**by: Debbie Smith (_rose__cecilia_ and ****_purpleviking)_**

This Fan Fiction story is about the details of Claire's Big Date. Most of the characters are the works of Stephenie Meyer, but some are mine. Don't steal my ideas. Please and Thank you. Enjoy. Please review after reading.

******Chapter 1:Dreaming of Quil (Part 1) **

******Claire's POV**

**  
**Ring. Ring. Ring. The house phone rings. Who would it be? Quil Ateara, Aunt Emily, or my best friend from school, Ashley Balk. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Claire! Can you please get the phone? I'm on the toilet." My mom call from her bathroom.  
"Sure, Mom. It's probably for me anyway."  
"Go answer the phone. You're probably right."  
I ran to the family room before it rings again and I call back to my mother, "Okay, mom. I have the phone right here in my hand."  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
"Just answer it!"  
"Okay mom." I said before answering the phone. "Hello?"  
"Claire-bear. How is my favorite girlfriend?" Ever since I turned 14, Quil and I have been secretly girlfriend and boyfriend from our parents, (maybe not Quil's, but my mom, totally a yes!).  
"Quil, my mom is in the bathroom. If she finds out that we are going out with each other, than she would be very mad. And I will not be able to go to La Push any more. Do you want that to happen?"  
"Claire, I do not want that to happen. Anyway, I asked Emily that if it is okay for you to stay with her and Sam for the weekend and she said yes."  
"That cool that my Aunt said yes, but I have to ask my mom before I can go."  
"Okay, I will call back later. Claire-bear."  
"Okay. Bye Quil." After that I heard Quil's phone disconnected.

******Behind the Scenes**

******Quil's POV (before the phone call)**

What should I do? Call Emily? Or Jake? When is the wedding for Kim and Jared? I heard that Emily Uley is helping with the plans of Kim's wedding. Is it true? Lets find out.

I grab my cell and dial Emily number.

"Hello?" Emily answer surprise.

"Hello, Emily."

"Oh. Hello Quil. How is my niece?"

"Good. I think."

"Why is that? Quil."

"Because Emily I haven't talk to Claire at all today."

"Oh. That is sad. Quil. I hope you get to talk to her soon today."

"Yeah, me too. Well Emily, could Claire stay with you this weekend so maybe I can finally ask her on our first date?"

"Oh. That is a great plan. I will go see if it is okay with Sam, first."

**Emily's POV**

"Sam. Honey. Can my niece Claire come and stay with us this weekend?"

"Oh. Sure, Em."

"Okay. I have to talk to Quil now because he is on the phone."

"Okay."

**Quil's POV**

I am going to see what is up with Embry and Lindsey and what are they doing now because I am bored out of my mine in my little room of mine.

"Hello, Quil. Are you there?"

"Ohhh. I am sorry, Emily. I was just thinking about what I am going to do now. What's up?"

"Quil. I have your answer for this weekend."

"Huh."

"Quil. Claire can come and stay with me and Sam this weekend."

"Ohhhhh. Thank you."

"If that is all. Good-bye Quil."

"Oh. Emily. Are you helping out with the plans of Jared's wedding?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh. And thank you for letting me know about Claire can stay this weekend with you."

"You're welcome."

"Good-bye. Emily."

"Good-bye. Quil."

Well, I have to call Claire to see if she could actually come to La Push this weekend. I dial Claire's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No one answer. I wait.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Again no one answer and I wait.

Ring. Ring. Ring. No one answer again. Wait, that was a click. "Hello?"

"Claire-bear. How is my favorite girlfriend?" I love to call Claire, Claire-bear. I gave Claire that nick-name when she was 2 years old.

"Quil, my mom is in the bathroom. If she finds out that we are going out with each other, than she would be very mad. And I will not be able to go to La Push any more. Do you want that to happen?"

"Claire, I do not want that to happen. Anyway, I asked Emily that if it is okay for you to stay with her and Sam for the weekend and she said yes."

"That cool that my Aunt said yes, but I have to ask my mom before I can go."

"Okay, I will call back later. Claire-bear."

"Okay. Bye Quil." I ended the call.


End file.
